


A Dance

by Amatia



Series: FEIF Short Stories [19]
Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Ahaha, I have no explanation for this, other than, have another Hinoka and Silas fic. At first, I think I was trying to make it more like a Cinderella kind of fic, but that didn't go well. Ah, one of my other favorite ships of this game. I bet that Silas easily embarrasses Hinoka, and I love it. There is something else I was going to say, but I can't remember. I'll probably remember it when I randomly wake up from my sleep tonight. That is never a good feeling.





	

She stood in the by the king and queen chair, knowing that she would never be one, thankfully, watching the people dance. She wasn't much of a dancer, or not one at all, she threw her etiquette out the window, when she was seven. Hinoka watched the people twirl around, having a good time. She was accustomed to this, not just yet. She didn't seem at ease, especially knowing that it was a masquerade ball, which was something new. A man, with silver hair, walked up to her, bowed, slightly, to her. He then stood up straight and held out his hand, hoping that she would take it. She accepted the gesture, as he took her to the middle of the ball room, and started to dance. 

"I-I don't know how to dance," Hinoka said. 

"It's alright, follow my lead," Silas told her. 

He took her other hand, and place it on his shoulders, and he placed his hand on her waist. The two slowly started to twirl around, Hinoka was embarrassed, because everyone's eyes are on them, or mostly on her. People started to surround them, in a circle, but still giving them enough space to dance. Silas then took a few steps forwards, slowly moving the two of them around the circle. He then started to go faster, thinking that she was picking up on the dance. She kind of did, but when he started to go faster and faster, she lost her foot work, and fell to the ground. 

Silas became very concerned, but it slightly went away when Hinoka started to laugh. She hadn't had some much fun at a ball in years. Her laugh put him at ease, so lent her, his hand, to help her up. She took his hand, pulling him down to the ground, to where she was. After a couple of seconds of silence, the to started to laugh. Hinoka smiled a nice smile, and lightly kissed Silas' lips. 

"Hehe, I'm sorry. I'm not the greatest at dancing. It's, been a while since I've danced," Hinoka apologized. 

"Heh, you don't need to apologize. I can always teach you, if you want," Silas reassured her. 

"Since I have enough time tonight, I will gladly take you up on your offer." 

Silas smiled, picked her up, bridal style, and started to carry her out of the ball room. She covered her face, since it became a deep red, the shade of her own hair. 

"P-Pleas put m-me down. This is so e-embarrassing. I can walk myself." 

He just giggled, walking out of the ballroom, to outside. Even though there was still a little day light left, the two danced for the rest of the night. Once they finished one last dance, Silas pulled Hinoka closer to him, and gave her a kiss, under the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha, I have no explanation for this, other than, have another Hinoka and Silas fic. At first, I think I was trying to make it more like a Cinderella kind of fic, but that didn't go well. Ah, one of my other favorite ships of this game. I bet that Silas easily embarrasses Hinoka, and I love it. There is something else I was going to say, but I can't remember. I'll probably remember it when I randomly wake up from my sleep tonight. That is never a good feeling.


End file.
